A New Start
by pinkpower
Summary: Chucky's and wants start a new life with his family, but he's still not willing to give up his killer ways, and Glen doesn't want to follow in his foot steps. Assured ChuckyxTiffany fluff. Inspired by the song 24 hours by Alexz Johnson which is feautured.
1. 24 Hours

**Disclaimer: None of the original characters belong to me, but Veronica is my creation.**

Tiffany Ray lied in her bed, staring up at her ceiling in a trance. She listened to her radio going on and on. She wanted so much to turn it off, but she found that she didn't have enough energy to do much of anything. Her body was aching from trying to put Jennifer's body back into shape. Yes, Jennifer was lovely the way she was, but Tiffany preferred to be skinnier, that way she could get some more meaningful rolls as an actress. She had to be a good role model for her kids, Glen and Glenda.

_I've been __sittin__' in the dirt (for 24 hours)_

_I've forgotten my own worth (24 hours)_

Glen knocked, but got no answer from his mother. He eased her room door open. He saw his mother lying in bed with her eyes wide open. "Mum?"

"Yes, Glen?" Tiffany managed to say weakly, with a low tone in her voice.

"Fourteen years it's been, Mum." Glen whispered, sadly. "You know, even if he was a jerk, he was still my dad."

Tiffany sat up on her bed, finally. She looked at her son with a look of understanding. She motioned him over, and gave him a hug and kiss on a forehead. "I know you miss him, Glen, but you did what needed to be done. And you made me a better person. I was a cold, heartless killer before you came along, and now I'm the person I've always wanted to be. Literally." She gave him another kiss on his forehead. "You are a blessing."

"Can't we at least take Dad's body out of the basement today, and let him sit by your doll body?" Glen asked, with his blue eyes pleading.

_Said that you'd be here last night_

"Well, I don't know, sweetface." Tiffany said, her voice getting higher. She sighed and replied, "Okay, go get him."

Glen smiled and ran into the attic. He searched around for his father's doll body. Tiffany arose slowly and went to go help her son search for his father. "Found him!" Glen exclaimed, handing Chucky to Tiffany. "I'll go put him next to you, Mum." He ran downstairs and put Chucky by the Tiffany doll. Glen suddenly frowned, sighing, "I wish you alive sometimes, Dad. I really do. Mum misses you. I miss you." The Chucky doll just wore a smile on his face. Even if his arms, legs, and head were sewed back on, he still wouldn't come back without the chant. And, Tiffany, nor Glen, was willing to unleash all sorts of mayhem again.

_I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)_

_Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)_

Glenda descended from the stairs wearing a black T-shirt and pair blue-jeans. "Hey, Glen. I was just heading out to the mall with some friends. You wanna join us?"

Glen glanced at his sister. "No, thanks."

Glenda smiled at her twin brother. "C'mon. Veronica will be there."

The red-haired boy blushed a crimson red. "Oh, that's cool, I guess."

"Stop acting like you don't like her, okay? I know for a fact she likes you, too. Just ask her out already," Glenda said, sounding annoyed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That's her." She pushed Glen towards the door. "Why don't you go and answer it? I have to go look for something in my room."

"Wait! No, Glenda!" Glen shouted, as his sister ran upstairs. He coughed on his hand, trying to check his breath. He finally went to answer the door. He saw a beautiful, blond sight. "Hey, Veronica. Come in."

"Hi, Glen," she said, fluttering his eyelashes. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's just getting something. She'll be down in a second," he retorted.

"So, um, I was wondering if you want to go to the mall with us today." Veronica said, nervously. "Well?"

"I'd like that. Just let me go get Glenda and we'll head out." Glen said, with his blue eyes going wide. "Glenda!" He ran upstairs.

Veronica took a step in the house, figuring that the two would be awhile. A creepy sight caught her eyes: the Chucky doll. She walked over to it and looked at it amazement. She noticed the amulet around his neck, and took it in her hands. "Ade Due Damalla. Awake!" Veronica giggled, turning away. "I want a doll like that."

Glenda and Glen came down the stairs. "Let's go."

Tiffany sat on her couch to watch some TV. She looked over at the Chucky doll, who was still sitting on the shelf. She got up and kept her eyes glued to him. The black-haired woman frowned. "What are you staring at, huh? You did it to yourself, Chucky. If you had just transferred your soul into Stan's maybe you'd still be alive. Believe me, Chucky, I hate you so much. There's not a day that's gone by where I haven't thought about you, but I doubt you care, you little bastard. You never cared about me, or Glen." Tiffany glanced down and then back up. She hit the doll in the stomach. "What am I doing? You're dead. Why would you care if I hated you or not?"

_I can't have anything thing I want_

She shook her head, going back to the couch. Tiffany lied down as tears threatened to seep out of her eyes. Her raven-black hair scattered all over the purple pillow that she put her head on. She felt like a fool for letting herself feel this way over Chucky, her jerk of a dead husband. She heard a loud clump come from behind her. She sat up on the couch, looking over at the shelf. The doll was missing. "Oh, no." She grabbed the television remote, hoping she could just beat him to death if he tried anything. "Okay! Where are you? I know you're here! Show yourself! Chucky!"

"Look for me!"A familiar voice yelled. Tiffany felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She fell off the couch, screaming.

"You."

"Hello, Tiffany." Hate and anger gleamed in her light blue eyes. He gripped his ax in his hands firmly. "Wanna play?"

Tears stained her brown eyes, thinking that this was it; he was going to kill her. Her lips quivered as she tried crawling away from him. "Please, just get it over with!" she screamed. "Please?"

_They say I'm just too young_

_But it's not my fault_

Chucky chuckled viscously. "Now, when have you ever known me to do that? C'mon, Tiff. I just don't get it over with. I want to make you suffer."

She stopped trying to get away from him. "If you hurt my children, I swear I will haunt you until you're dead, again."

He threw down his ax, and just stared at her. There was a long pause until he finally managed to get out, "Dammit, Tiff! I'm not going to kill you!"

_I'll find my own home if I __gotta_

_I'll make it all alone_

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I have better things to do. That's why. Now that I'm back, I'm sure I can find more ways to torture you and Glen." The doll answered.

"You wouldn't dare. He's your son-"

"And I'm his father! I know, Tiffany. I'm kidding. Where is Glen?" Chucky asked, looking around.

"He's out with Glenda and Veronica." She answered, getting up slowly. Tears trickled down her cheeks and on to the wooden floor. "Why-why are you here? How?"

"Some kid said the stupid chant, and now I'm back!" Chucky exclaimed.

_I'm not so trustful with my friends_

_I'm on the road alone again_

"Veronica," Tiffany said under her breath.

"You don't look so happy to see me." Chucky glared up at her, picking up his ax.

"I'm not. You want revenge, don't you? I'm not going to let you hurt him, Chucky. You've already done that too much. I'll kill you before you the chance." Her heart pounded rapidly inside her chest.

_I'm guess I'm tired of giving in_

"I already told you that I don't want to hurt the kid, Tiff! He's my son, after all. How horrible do you think I am?" Chucky inquired. Seeing that she was about the answer, he said, "Rhetorical."

"Just go away, Chucky? I can't let you harm Glen, physically or emotionally." Chucky sighed at her words. Tiffany could see that she was wounding her husband with the things she was saying. She swallowed a small gulp. "Chucky…"

"Alright already! I get it! I suck! You hate my guts! But, let me at least see my son." Tiffany gasped at his request, her eyes becoming soft. "I know that's hard to believe, Tiff, but I want to see him. I haven't seen him since you- you know- kill me. More importantly, I just want to start over this whole family thing. What do you say? Me and you. Glen and me. Maybe, I can even get to know Glenda as my daughter."

_I'm sick of wishing you were near_

_You've gone your way, you've made it clear_

"Chucky, how can I trust you, again? You killed me, and suddenly you don't want your revenge on Glen for killing you? That's not the Chucky I've always known." Tiffany stated, sitting on the couch. Chucky climbed and sat next to her.

"Tiffany, if I wanted to kill you by now, I would have done it already," he replied. "Don't you get it by now? I love you, Tiffany. I always have and I always will. Nothing can change that. Not a human body, not a doll body, not a burnt up body, not death, and the list goes on and on. Nothing could stop me from loving you, Tiffany. I wouldn't have married you if that weren't true. When said that you didn't want to be with me, I swear to you, my heart broke. I didn't know what to do. I was angry, I guess. Then you said that you were just going to take Glen with you. I never realized that you could take away everything that I loved so much just so easily. I was pissed. Could you blame me? To quite honest, I don't think I could live without the either of you in my life. I know I should have told you along time ago about the way I felt, but I was afraid that you would be thinking that I was going soft. Then, it was too late, and now I'm telling you." Chucky's speech only made Tiffany cry more. She had never known that he capable of feeling more like a human rather than a psycho killer.

_Why do I feel you everywhere?_

_Why do I feel this everywhere?_

Flashback

_**"You started it!" He yelled at her loudly.**_

_**Tiffany tried to say that she didn't while trying to throw out another insult, but she was cut off when she was suddenly kicked into the oven.**_

_**"No!" Chucky screamed at the top of his lungs, shooting Jade in the arm. His voice was so hurt, but still so tough. **__**Chucky would make Jade feel the same kind of heart wrenching pain. But, who would help Chucky accomplish such a thing. Who else, but Jesse? He would shoot Jesse somewhere where he could damage the body enough to make it **__**seem**__** like he was dying. But, Jade would pay. She would pay dearly. Chucky lost Tiffany: the love his life. She was dead and there was no bringing her back unless he had the Heart of **__**Damalla**__**, but was she really dead…? After all, he hadn't died when he had been burned the crisp by Andy.**_

End of Flashback

_I can't have anything I want_

_They say I'm just too young_

_But it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I __gotta_

_I'll make it all alone if I __gotta_

Tiffany shook her head in disbelief in Chucky's words. Her heart ached for him while her stomach churned. "You hurt me."

"I know I did, and I will never forgive myself. If I hadn't betrayed your trust, maybe you'd still love me." Chucky wondered aloud, kicking his shoes together.

_I don't want to spend my life_

_Watching the world go by_

_I think I'd rather die._

"I never stopped. I never stopped loving you." Tiffany confessed softly. She grinned at Chucky. "But, Glen, he wouldn't ever want to kill people. It's just not in his nature. He wants to help people instead."

Chucky shook her head. "He's just a kid. He'll learn, but c'mon, Tiffany, what do you say? Will you give me another chance?"

_And I don't got a plan_

_Don't __wanna__ justify_

_To stay where I stand_

_Something I won't deny_

"I'm not going to being a doll," the woman said firmly.

The doll nodded, "Then, we're just going to have to find me another body."

Tiffany smiled widely. "Oh, Chucky!" She flung her arms around his small body.

_I can't have anything I want_

_They say I'm just too young_

_But it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I __gotta_

_I'll make it all alone_

_I can't have anything I want _

_They say I'm just too young_

_But it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way if I __gotta_

_I'll make it all alone_

"I love you, Tiffany," Chucky told her.

_24 hours_

_24 hours_

"I love you, too, Chucky," she replied.

The door bell rang.

_24 hours_

_24 hours_

"Who's that?" Chucky asked.

"You're new body," Tiffany said, smiling wickedly.

_24 hours…_

**Okay read and review! The more reviews I get the more that there is to come from this story.**


	2. More Important

**Disclaimer: None of the original characters belong to me, but Veronica is my creation.**

Tiffany opened the door while Chucky sat on the couch, pretending he was just a normal doll. A man clad in white entered the living room with boxes in his hands. "John, you're early today, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry to barge in on you, like this, Miss Tilly, but there's something that I need to say to you." Tiffany detected nervousness in John's grass green eyes as he spoke words. John took her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "Jennifer, ever since your daughter started ordering pizza everyday…"

"Yes, she is obsessed with pizza, isn't she?" Tiffany asked, nervously.

"I started liking you more and more. You started talking to me and then there was this connection I felt. Then, when you began talking about how much you longed for love, I knew you were the one for me." John spoke and Tiffany couldn't help, but pity him. He was a nice man with a good heart, but he was just so clueless on what love really was.

"I'm really sorry, John, but I…" she trailed off when she saw Chucky turning his head slowly.

Chucky watched the scene with envy taking over his soul. His heart felt heavy in his chest and his stomach churned weirdly. Chucky could feel himself growing angry with this strange man who was declaring his love to Tiffany. It's not that Chucky blamed John for feeling the way he did about his wife, but finder's keepers. Tiffany belonged to Chucky and Chucky alone.

The doll stood up slowly on the couch so John wouldn't hear him. He jumped up high in the air and hit him over the head. John fell to the floor, bringing Tiffany down with him. Chucky jumped off the couch quickly. "Are you okay, Tiff?"

"Never better," the woman said sarcastically.

"So, what was that all about?" Chucky asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. John's a good man and all. I guess he might have exaggerated his feelings a bit, but I'm flattered." Tiffany answered. "Why? Are you jealous?" Chucky ignored her remark and grabbed the Heart of Damalla. Tiffany frowned, looking at John. "He's a nice guy, Chucky. John doesn't deserve this."

Chucky restrained himself from starting the chant. His blue eyes became soft and he rubbed her arms gently. "But what about our new beginning?"

Tiffany looked away from Chucky, "I know, and I do want it. It's just that Glen has changed me so much. I'm not the horrible killer that you used to know, Chucky. I guess I just don't want to kill John."

"Listen, Tiffany, I won't do this, if you don't want me to." Chucky stated.

"What?" Tiff asked, with shock.

"You heard me. I don't ever want to be away from your heart, Tiffany. If this isn't what you want anymore, I won't do this." Chucky explained full heartedly. "You're much more important than my happiness."

Tiffany smiled at the doll. She looked at John, saying, "Please forgive me for this, Jonathan."

Chucky sighed, going on with the chant. He soon found himself waking up in a body that was not muscle bound, but was fit to an extent. His hair color was a light brown color and it was spiked. He looked at his former doll body and then at Tiff. "Tiff?"

Tiffany smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Chucky. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and knew that she was not dreaming. "Oh, Chucky!"

In the doorway, Glen and Glenda watched them with curiosity. Finally, making their presence known, Glenda asks, "Who's Chucky?"

Tiffany gasps and pulls away from her husband, "Glen, Glenda!"

Glen looked at his parents, knowing exactly what had happened. He glared at his father and then at his mother. He ran up stairs, angrily. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room. And by the way, _Dad, _I hate you!"

Glenda looked at the person who she thought was John. Her eyes filled with tears. "You're my father?"


	3. Determination

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but Veronica is my creation.**

"Wait, so let me get this straight. The pizza dude is my real father?" Glenda asked, nervously fiddling with her long, red hair.

"I…uh…," Tiffany stammered, looking to her husband for help. He only shrugged, shaking his head. "Okay, Chucky, you go talk to Glen, and I'll stay down her to talk to Glenda."

"Good thinking," he agreed, immediately running up the steps. He found Glen's room easily, since the outside of his door didn't have a poster of George Clooney or Rob Zombie. Glen's door was just plain painted white. Chucky opened the door, secretly thankful it didn't have a lock on it. "Hey, kid. What's up?"

Glen jumped up from his bed, and glared back at his father. "What do you want?"

"A second chance would be nice." Chucky replied. He didn't want Glen to hate him forever, but he seriously felt like strangling the kid. The former doll had finally come to realize that that killer in Tiffany and Glenda was gone, and Glen had never really had one to start with. Glen was pure and innocent; nothing like his father.

Glen rolled his eyes, "You're not getting it. Whatever revenge you have in mind for me, you can just forget it, okay? I'm not falling for this act you're putting on with Mum."

"It's not an act, Glen. It's the truth. Why is that so hard to believe?" Chucky asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I don't know. How about because you're you and that's never going to change? Okay, and you wanna know something else? I don't care if you have changed? Do you want to know why?" At this point, Glen was standing in front his father, but as much as Chucky tried, he couldn't detect any hatred in Glen's blue eyes.

"Why?" Chucky inquired.

"You hurt my Mother, that's why. You never had to listen to her cry at night when she thought everybody in the house was asleep. Glenda asked questions about her father, too. Mum could never answer her, even though Glenda would cry and beg. Where have you been the last fourteen years?" Glen yelled.

"Excuse me, but you fucking killed me!" Chucky shouted back.

"Poor guy. As I recall, you killed Mum and then you were going to kill me. You deserved every amount of pain you got. Then, I killed you. Do you know how sick I was after that? I felt so disgusted with myself. Okay! You don't know what you've done to us!" Glen shook his head, looking his father up and down. "Do you know how afraid I am of becoming you? To take people's life for sport and revenge is barbaric. You stole other people's lives! And then, you wanted to bring Mum into it. You tainted her, but you couldn't stop there, could you? You had to keep going and ruin everybody's lives. Finally, you wanted to 

bring me in it. Only, I wouldn't and I still won't allow you to complete your mission, Dad. I have my own freewill."

Chucky didn't know whether to hit Glen for having the nerve to stand up to his father the way he did or be proud of his son for releasing his anger finally. Either way, Chucky wasn't proud of himself for not only hurting Tiffany, but his entire family. Glen was right about everything and he had never felt so bad about killing in his life. To think: he, Charles Lee Ray, could ever feel bad about killing anybody. That was impossible, and yet, here he was, feeling blameworthy. All he could do was hold his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Chucky said.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Glen replied, lowering his tone, but still furious with his father. "You'd think I'd hate you after everything you have put us through, but I don't. You're still my father, but I'm not sure if I can find it anywhere in me to love you like a son loves his father. You have a lot of trust to earn."

Chucky nodded, looking at the young man in front of him. He smiled. "I know I do, kid. I didn't come back to seek revenge. I want to be a family with you, Glenda, and your mother. I'm here to stay, so you can just get over it."

"Whatever. If you think I care, you can forget it. Just get out of my room and the least I could do is tolerate you." Glen said.

"Fine," Chucky sighed. "That's fair enough." He wasn't going to give up on his relationship with Glen so easily. All he wanted was a second chance at being a family man. He had been scared before, but now he was ready. With that thought locked deep in his mind, Chucky left Glen's room, genuinely laughing, and not his usual cackling.


	4. The Best I Can

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This is just an add-on chapter from the last addition, because I didn't like what I did with Chucky's laugh at the end. I want to make him seem more sincere than that, because this is a Chucky character growth 'ooc' fic.**

As a human with a doll for a corpse, Chucky wouldn't allow his spirit to pass on into the next world. After all, coming back from the dead was something that always just seemed to happen out of dumb-luck, not that he was complaining. His reasons were always the same: to gain a body and to continue his business in murder. Now that he had a family reasons had changed. Chucky wanted to start over again, like they had. It was never as if he didn't care about them, but the night Glen killed him had somehow changed him, possibly for the better.

It was when Chucky saw his own hate and anger reflecting back at hi through his son's eyes did Chucky actually fear Glen. For so long, it was anger that controlled everything the former-doll did. It was turned him into a monster and killing was all he knew. The thing that haunted Chucky the most is that he could have killed Glen; he had been planning to, after all. However, his son had struck first, catching him off guard. Chucky was proud, but then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Glen was never meant to kill anyone in cold blood. Chucky for once was a shamed to know he could bring out such hate in his own flesh and blood.

And now, Chucky was sitting with his back pressed against Glen's door, not yet wanting to give his son the satisfaction of having him give up that easily, and here was his chance to ramble on about his love for Swiss meatballs. He wasn't the one to just give up and call it a day, and maybe that's why he was dying all the time, he thought.

"But your mom makes them the best." Chucky said, sounding as if he were a drunk. "I love her, Glen."

"Great! So go cry to her!" Glen shouted at his father.

"I made a lot of mistakes with Tiffany. Hell, I killed her twice. It's something I'll never be proud of, Glen. I never lost anyone I cared about before she came into my life." He sighed, thinking for a moment. "I guess that's because I never cared before." Chucky nodded to himself. "But, the one regret I have that I'll always carry with me is that I lost my family years ago. I was so selfish and stupid. More importantly, you and Glenda could probably hate me forever. I'm not sure if there's anything I can do to change that, but I'm trying."

"You could always sell your lies to somebody who's buying them, because I'm not interested. The blood of hundreds of people is on your hands, Father. That may be the path that you chose, but I won't be apart of that." Glen choked on his words. His tone was blank of emotion. He wasn't the innocent child he used to be, yet a trouble teenager.

"Glen, all I want is to be a family. If I was still the evil man that you claim me to be, why haven't I just broken down the door?" He questioned, folding his arms over his chest. "If I could go back in time, I 

would. But, this is where I am now, and I have to start somewhere. Give me a chance, will ya? I'm not good at this whole being-a-father gig-"

"Got that right," the redhead interrupted.

Chucky sighed summoning all his patience into his breath. Glen had grown to be a stubborn, young man, but he vowed that his son would turn out right, "But I'll do the best I can."


End file.
